The thing about love
by meetmeinthemiddle
Summary: "...then life it will embrace you, totally amaze you so you don't give up. Everybody laughs, everybody cries, sure it could hurt you baby but give it a little try because that's the thing about love" Advertencia: G!P [Precuela de "If I ain't got you"] [Two shot Faberry]


**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn despertó con la familiar sensación de los brazos de su mujer envueltos a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Llevaban casi tres años casadas y todavía había veces en las que le parecía increíble pensar que aquella morena semidesnuda, de cabello revuelto y expresión serena que dormía a su lado era su esposa.

Muchos pensaron que aquello del matrimonio a tan temprana edad era muy arriesgado, sobre todo para dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de empezar la universidad y que vivirían en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para ellas como lo era Nueva York.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pienses en alto tan temprano? — Quinn escuchó la voz de la morena a sus espaldas.

Con cuidado, se dio la vuelta en los brazos de su mujer para ver a una adormilada Rachel sonriendo.

—Buenos días — dijo Quinn acercándose a ella y dejándole un suave beso en los labios

—Bueno, ya que estoy despierta, buenos días a ti también —contestó ella estrechando a su mujer entre sus brazos e intensificando el beso.

Quinn en seguida se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Rachel y supo que si seguían así no se iban a levantar nunca de la cama, y por mucho que esa idea le encantaba, esa mañana ya tenían planes.

—Mmm… Rach… cariño… —murmuró tratando de separarse de Rachel, quien le iba dejando húmedos besos por la mandíbula y el cuello para volver a subir a sus labios de nuevo — Rachel… en serio… tenemos que levantarnos…

—No —susurró Rachel mientras dejaba una hilera de besos por su cuello

—Rach, en serio… —volvía, sin éxito, a intentar salir del abrazo de la morena— Tenemos que desayunar, ducharnos e ir al aeropuerto a por mis padres. —dijo con un tono _más o menos _ serio para que la morena se apartara.

—Cariño… —dijo dejando su lugar en el cuello de su mujer para, esta vez, buscar sus labios— todavía quedan tres horas para que tus padres lleguen—dicho esto volvió a su tarea de llenar de besos a Quinn.

—El aeropuerto está a casi una hora de aquí y seguro que habrá mucho tráfico —comentó con dificultad, tratando de separar a Rachel de su cuerpo cuando sintió como el miembro de la morena comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Y aún así, nos da tiempo de sobra. —murmuró la morena, balanceándose suavemente contra su mujer para crear algo de fricción.

Rachel comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la camiseta con la que Quinn se había empeñado en dormir la noche anterior pero, una vez más, la rubia interrumpió cualquier movimiento.

—¡Rachel, para! —dijo, esta vez empezando a perder la paciencia.

La morena dejó los besos de lado y miró a su mujer seriamente. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero últimamente Quinn estaba de lo más rara.

—Vale, vale… Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así… —dijo apartándose totalmente de Quinn.

Quinn soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que la morena no merecía ser víctima de su mal humor mañanero.

—Cariño, lo siento —dijo moviéndose para agarrar la cara de su mujer entre sus manos y dejando un tierno beso sobre sus labios— Pero de verdad nos tenemos que levantar ya si queremos llegar a tiempo. Te prometo que te lo compensaré otro día —añadió volviendo a besarla.

Rachel aprovechó para alargar el beso unos segundos más.

—¿Y por qué no me lo compensas esta noche? —murmuró sobre los labios de su esposa.

—Porque van a estar mis padres en la habitación de al lado y ya sabes que las paredes de este apartamento son de papel —dijo sonriendo, separándose de ella y saliendo de la cama.

—¡Ugghh… de acuerdo! —gruño Rachel con desesperación— Por esta vez te sales con la tuya pero que sepas que no me olvido de tu promesa —añadió siguiendo los pasos de su mujer por la habitación con la mirada.

Le estaba costando mucho mantener el control después de casi dos semanas sin sexo y con una Quinn semidesnuda paseándose delante de ella.

Rachel estaba totalmente sorprendida. Ese era el máximo tiempo que había estado sin tener sexo desde que conocía a Quinn. Casi dos semanas y la morena estaba al borde de la locura.

Vale, tal vez era algo exagerada, pero para ella era una locura pasar tanto tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales teniendo a una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo a su lado. Y realmente no sabía por qué.

La morena había vuelto de Lima hacía cuatro días, después de ir a visitar a sus padres una semana y media, sin Quinn ya que su mujer no se sentía demasiado bien y decidió quedarse en Nueva York, y desde entonces no había sido capaz de tocarla. La última vez, si mal no recordaba Rachel, había sido en su "despedida", antes de volar a Lima.

Siempre había alguna excusa: o tenía dolor de cabeza (muy típico), o estaba cansada… o tenían que ir a recoger a sus suegros al aeropuerto. El tema era que desde hacía casi dos semanas no había podido hacer nada de nada con ella y sabía que algo tenía que andar mal porque nunca, en casi seis años de relación, Quinn le había puesto alguna excusa a la hora de hacer el amor.

Pero bueno, una vez más, Rachel lo dejó pasar.

Después de una ducha MUY fría, Rachel se vistió, desayunó junto a su mujer y ambas salieron dirección al aeropuerto.

Durante su semana y media en Lima, Rachel vio a sus suegros un par de veces y ambos se quedaron bastante preocupados al saber que Quinn no había acompañado a la morena en aquel viaje, así que decidieron que serían ellos los que viajarían a Nueva York para ver a su hija en cuanto tuvieran un par de días libres.

Tanto Russel como Judy habían sido un gran apoyo para las chicas desde su mudanza a la gran manzana.

El comienzo no fue nada fácil. Rachel no consiguió entrar en NYADA y tampoco en Julliard. Fue un gran golpe para las dos, pero sobre todo para la morena. Estaba tan segura de que conseguiría entrar en alguna de esas dos universidades que ni siquiera había planeado nada por si aquello no salía bien.

Sí, había más escuelas de interpretación, pero las pocas que hicieron caso a su petición estaban al otro lado del país, en Los Ángeles. Rachel lo pensó mucho, le dio muchas vueltas pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no podría hacerle algo así a Quinn, aunque fue su mujer la que insistió en que se mudaran y empezaran de nuevo, una vez más.

Rachel no era tan egoísta. Ella sabía que Quinn la seguiría a cualquier lugar del planeta pero aquel no era un buen momento. Ambas acababan de casarse y de salir, por fin, de Lima. No tenían tanto dinero como para costear una mudanza a Los Ángeles, a duras penas podían pagar en aquel momento el alquiler en aquel cuchitril a las afueras de la ciudad al que llamaban _hogar._

Pero la cosa no quedó solo ahí. Quinn tampoco fue aceptada en la facultad de derecho de Yale. A diferencia de lo de Rachel, aquello no fue una sorpresa para Quinn. La rubia sabía que sus notas en el último curso habían bajado considerablemente y tenía muy difícil conseguir una plaza en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, aun así, lo intentó hasta el final.

Gracias a los contactos de Russel, pudo conseguir matricularse en la facultad de economía de la NYU.

Fueron días malos para la pareja de recién casadas. Se encontraban solas, en una ciudad desconocida y, para más inri, ambas veían como sus sueños quedaban totalmente sepultados bajo una aplastante realidad. Por suerte, ambas supieron sobreponerse a tantas adversidades y ahí estaban ahora. Casi tres años después seguían viviendo juntas, ahora en un apartamento que era considerablemente mejor que aquella cueva en la que solían vivir, y mejorando día a día como matrimonio. Aunque, claro está, con las pequeñas peleas que toda pareja pueda tener.

La verdad era que Rachel no se quejaba. Obviamente, durante sus años de instituto, no pensó que acabaría estudiando derecho en lugar de estar triunfando en Broadway, pero tenía a su lado a la mujer que quería, tenían una cierta estabilidad económica y su vida en la ciudad cada vez era mejor.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto tardaron unos veinte minutos en aparcar y al menos otros diez en llegar a la terminal por donde debían salir Russel y Judy.

Cuando los pasajeros empezaron a salir por las puertas no les costó mucho encontrarlos.

La pareja los recibió con los abiertos, sobre todo Quinn que llevaba casi dos meses sin ver a sus padres, aunque solían hablar al menos una vez a la semana por teléfono o por skype.

—¡Quinnie, estás preciosa! —dijo su madre emocionada a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Quinn igual de emocionada por ver de nuevo a su madre, devolviéndole el abrazo incluso con más fuerza—Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Yo también cariño —añadió su madre extrañada por aquel comportamiento.

No es que fuera raro en Quinn, ambas tenían una excelente relación, pero había algo más, Judy conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano y sabía que detrás de aquel recibimiento tan efusivo había algo más.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu viejo padre? —Preguntó Russel, interrumpiendo el emotivo momento entre madre e hija.

—A ti también te he echado de menos, papá. —dijo Quinn, soltándose del abrazo de su madre y dejándose abrazar, esta vez, por su padre.

—Hola Rachel, cariño —dijo Judy, acercándose a la morena para abrazarla también— Tu también estás preciosa —añadió sonriente, mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo tras soltarse del abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, Judy —dijo Rachel sonriendo— pero aquí la belleza os la habéis llevado toda Quinn y tú —comentó guiñándole un ojo a Quinn, que observaba la escena detrás de Judy — Russel y yo nos tenemos que conformar con lo que nos queda —dijo esta vez sonriéndole al hombre.

—Hola, Rachel —dijo Russell, acercándose a ella y dándole otro abrazo— La verdad es que tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Las mujeres Fabray son únicas —comentó sonriéndole a las dos mujeres rubias.

—Bueno, basta de piropos. Salgamos de aquí de una vez. ¿Habéis desayunado algo en el avión? —interrumpió Quinn.

—Sí, pero un café no nos vendría nada mal —dijo Judy.

La familia se desplazó hasta el aparcamiento. Una vez que salieron del aeropuerto se dirigieron al apartamento de las chicas.

Russel había insistido en que no era ninguna molestia para ellos dormir en un hotel, ya que la visita no duraría más de dos o tres días, pero Quinn les dijo que no era ningún problema para ellas alojarlos en la habitación que tenían libre en su apartamento. Además, la rubia quería tenerlos cerca.

Después de dejar las maletas de Judy y Russel en el apartamento, todos se dirigieron a una de las cafeterías preferidas de Quinn, que estaba solo a un par de manzanas de allí.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿Ha sido muy pesado? —preguntó Quinn a sus padres, una vez que se habían sentado.

—No, la verdad es que ha sido bastante rápido y, gracias a Dios, no había ningún bebé a bordo —comentó Russel, sonriente.

Quinn sonrió también, algo incómoda al parecer de Judy.

—¿Y vosotras qué tal? ¿Cómo os va en la universidad?

—Genial —dijo Rachel— La universidad nos va bastante bien. Aún queda para la época de exámenes, así que ahora no es que estemos muy agobiadas con eso —añadió sonriente, mirando a Quinn.

—¿Y por lo demás? —preguntó Judy de nuevo, mirando esta vez a su hija.

—Bien, muy bien… —dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando su madre— Todo genial.

La camarera se acercó justo en ese momento a tomar sus pedidos. Todos pidieron café, excepto Quinn que había decidido tomar un zumo de naranja.

—¿Zumo de naranja? —preguntó Judy— Creo que la última vez que te vi tomar uno tenías cinco años —comentó, divertida.

—Cariño, creo que deberías tomar algo más —dijo Rachel, acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa— Esta mañana tampoco has desayunado mucho.

—Es que aún no me encuentro del todo bien y la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito —dijo sonriéndole con ternura a Rachel, y poniendo su mano sobre la de la morena.

Judy observó detenidamente la interacción entre ambas chicas y, sobre todo, el comportamiento de Quinn durante todo el día. Estaba segura de que había algo en su hija que la preocupaba.

Aquel día pasó rápidamente.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, se volvieron a dirigir al apartamento, para que tanto Russel como Judy pudieran descansar un poco.

A la hora de la comida, todos fueron a un restaurante cerca de Manhattan y después hicieron algo de turismo por la zona. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran casi las nueve de la noche, así que decidieron volver a casa para cenar tranquilamente con algo más de intimidad. Después de la deliciosa lasaña que Rachel preparó para sus suegros, todos se quedaron charlando un poco hasta que fue la hora de irse a la cama.

—Tus padres están encantados de volver a verte —comentó Rachel mientras ambas se ponían el pijama para meterse en la cama.

—Sí —dijo Quinn metiéndose en la cama, vestida únicamente con una camiseta vieja y unas braguitas de encaje. — La verdad es que yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Me fastidió mucho no poder acompañarte a Lima.

—Bueno, tendremos que volver a Lima pronto —dijo la morena acostándose junto a Quinn, ataviada también con una camiseta vieja y en boxers— Mis padres están deseando ver a su nuera preferida— añadió abrazando a su mujer por la cintura y dejando algunos besos en su cuello.

—Soy su única nuera —dijo la rubia riéndose por las cosquillas que le estaban provocando los besos de Rachel— Además, tu más que nadie sabes que es imposible no quererme —comentó divertida.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —respondió la morena, esta vez situándose encima de Quinn pero sin abandonar su tarea de llenar de besos el cuello de su mujer.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Quinn, levantando una ceja al más puro estilo Fabray, cuando Rachel metió su mano bajo su camiseta y empezó a acariciar sus pechos.

—Nada —murmuró besando esta vez su mandíbula y dejando un rastro de besos hasta los labios de su mujer.

—Eso no es nada —dijo sonriendo.

—Dios… eres preciosa —dijo, ignorando el comentario de Quinn y mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior de la rubia.

—Cariño, ya hemos discutido esto esta mañana… —dijo agarrando la muñeca de la morena, que ahora amenazaba con colarse debajo de sus braguitas.

—No. Yo no he discutido nada. Tú, como siempre, me has rechazado y yo no he tenido más remedio que dejarlo estar —dijo alejándose de su mujer y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama frente a ella, algo desesperada por el comportamiento que su mujer estaba teniendo con ella últimamente.

—¡Yo no te he rechazado! Te he dicho que no podíamos hacer nada porque mis padres estaban a punto de llegar y si no nos dábamos prisa íbamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto —dijo a la defensiva, tras las palabras de la morena.

—¿Y anoche? ¿Y antes de anoche? ¿Y el día anterior? ¿Qué coño te pasa Quinn?

La rubia se quedó atónita, era muy raro que la morena dijera palabrotas. Esta vez Rachel sí que estaba realmente enfadada.

—¡Bueno, no siempre tengo que estar para cuando a ti te apetezca hacer el amor, Rachel! —contraatacó Quinn, subiendo un poco la voz.

—¡No, no tienes que estar para cuando a mí me apetezca, pero desde que llegué de Lima estás rarísima conmigo. He intentado ser paciente y ponerme un poco en tu situación, pero esto ya es demasiado! ¿¡Me quieres contar de una maldita vez qué mierda te pasa!? —preguntó levantando la voz también.

—¡No me tiene por qué pasar nada! —dijo desesperada por la actitud de su mujer— ¿¡Por qué de repente le das tanta importancia al sexo!? —preguntó levantándose de la cama.

—¡No le doy tanta importancia, Quinn, pero es el hecho de que ni siquiera me dejes tocarte! —exclamó levantándose de la cama también y enfrentándose a ella —¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar, bajando un poco la voz e intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

—¡QUE NO PASA NADA, RACHEL! —grito Quinn, esta vez sí, empujando a Rachel cuando la morena intentaba tomarla de la mano.

—¿¡Ves cómo te pones!? —dijo mirando a Quinn con incredulidad.

Quinn cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Lo último que quería era discutir con Rachel a esa hora de la noche y con sus padres en la habitación de al lado.

—Rachel, por favor, déjalo ya ¿vale? —dijo más calmada— No quiero discutir por esta tontería. No me pasa nada. Por favor, déjalo ya. —pidió de nuevo.

—No, Quinn. No lo dejo ¡Me estás volviendo loca! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza— No sé si es por mí, si es por ti… ¿Es por mí? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¡Dímelo Quinn, en serio, di lo que sea que te esté pasando porque me estás volviendo loca! —dijo enfadada.

—Rachel, por favor… —dijo tratando de no volver a perder la paciencia— Es tarde. No quiero hablar de esto ahora. Cuando mis padres se vayan te prometo que hablaremos tranquilamente.

Y después de eso, se acercó al armario y tomó una almohada y una sábana, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Rachel la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la morena.

—Al sofá. No tengo ganas de dormir contigo en el estado en el que estás —contestó.

A Rachel no le dio tiempo a replicar porque Quinn salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Una vez en el salón, Quinn quitó todos los cojines del sofá y acomodó las sábanas y la almohada para poder dormir, pero aquella noche no iba a tener esa suerte.

Después de dar mil vueltas, se levantó para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió al salón, Judy estaba sentada en el sofá.

—Mamá —dijo la rubia, casi susurrando— ¿Qué haces despierta?

—No podía dormir —comentó Judy cuando su hija se sentó a su lado. —¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Tampoco podía dormir, así que he decidido venir aquí para no despertar a Rachel. —mintió Quinn.

—Cariño, soy tu madre, a mí no puedes engañarme —dijo mirando a su hija con ternura— además, las paredes de este apartamento tampoco es que sean muy gruesas. He escuchado tu discusión con Rachel…

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que su madre había escuchado _toda _la discusión que habían tenido Rachel y ella.

—Ah, eso… —murmuró— No es nada, en serio. Aunque no lo creas nosotras también discutimos de vez en cuando —dijo intentando sonreír para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Quinn, cariño, no me voy a meter en tus discusiones con Rachel, pero he escuchado cómo ella te echaba en cara _cierto_ cambio de actitud en ti. No quiero saber nada de eso —se adelantó a decir antes de que su hija abriera la boca— Pero desde que he llegado yo también te he notado algo… rara. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mamá, no me pasa nada… —dijo Quinn agachando la mirada.

—Cariño, ya te he dicho que a mí no me puedes engañar —dijo tomando a su hija por la barbilla y haciendo que la rubia levantara la mirada y se encontrara con la suya— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó al ver como los ojos de su hija se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Mamá… —dijo con la voz rota y sin poder contener las lágrimas— no sé qué voy a hacer —dijo abrazando a su madre fuertemente y dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había logrado contener durante casi dos semanas.

—Shhhh… cariño, tranquila —dijo Judy algo preocupada por aquella reacción.

—No mamá. Tu no lo entiendes… —murmuró Quinn contra el pecho de su madre, llorando sin parar— ¿Qué voy a hacer si Rachel se entera?

Judy estaba cada vez más preocupada. ¿De qué se iba a enterar Rachel? Lo único que le venía a la cabeza en ese momento a la mujer era el hecho de que su hija hubiera engañado a la morena, pero eso era algo casi imposible, Quinn estaba profundamente enamorada de su mujer.

—Shhhh… Quinnie, tranquilízate —dijo acunando a Quinn contra su pecho— ¿De qué estás hablando? Cariño no entiendo nada y si no me lo cuentas no voy a poder ayudarte —añadió acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Yo… no sé… —a Quinn le costaba bastante hablar. El llanto se había vuelto incontrolable— Yo no quiero esto ahora... Rachel tampoco lo va a querer y me va a dejar —dijo para volver a echarse a llorar.

—Cariño, por favor… No entiendo de lo que hablas —susurró Judy.

—Ya tuvo que rechazar la oportunidad de ir a Los Ángeles por mi culpa… —murmuró Quinn— Esto es demasiado… No puedo obligarla a que acepte esto también…

—A ver, Quinn por favor… —dijo Judy, separando a su hija de ella y tomándola de la cara para que la mirara— No te entiendo, por favor tranquilízate o no voy a poder ayudarte —añadió la mujer de nuevo, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su hija.

Quinn estaba a punto de colapsar. Llevaba casi dos semanas guardando aquel secreto y ya no podía más. Así que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar, le contó a su madre lo que estaba pasando.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo temblando y mirando a su madre fijamente.

Judy se quedó paralizada por unos segundos.

—Oh, cariño… —dijo reaccionando por fin a semejante noticia y acunando a su hija de nuevo contra su pecho.

Ante aquel gesto, Quinn empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Shhhh… Quinn, cariño, tranquila —susurró Judy, procurando no despertar a los otros dos habitantes de la casa. —sshhhh… cariño, no pasa nada. No pasa nada… —dijo abrazándola más fuerte y besando su frente.

—Mamá, ¿qué voy a hacer? —dijo Quinn entre sollozos.

—Quinn, por favor, lo primero que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte, cariño.

—No puedo. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? —preguntó Quinn separándose de ella y levantando la voz.

—¡Shhh… baja la voz! Vas a despertar a tu padre y a Rachel.

Quinn se sentó en el sofá, mirando al televisor apagado e intentando controlar las lágrimas.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Judy, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

—Desde hace casi dos semanas —dijo algo más tranquila.

—¿Y todavía no se lo has dicho a Rachel?

—No —dijo la rubia a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Deberías habérselo dicho en cuanto lo supiste. Esto es algo demasiado importante, cariño. No puedes ocultárselo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo intentando aguantar otra nueva oleada de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir— Lo sé, pero… ella estaba en Lima y...

—¿Por eso no viajaste con ella?

—No, no fue por eso… Bueno, sí pero no. No viajé porque hacía unos días que no me encontraba bien —dijo, explicándole la situación a su madre— Tenía mareos y todo lo que comía me sentaba mal, así que le dije que prefería quedarme. Dos días después, al ver que no mejoraba, fui al médico y me dijo que… que estaba embarazada —dijo derramando algunas lágrimas— Hace cuatro días, cuando Rachel volvió de Lima no supe cómo decírselo, y cuando me dijo que ibais a venir preferí dejarlo para después de vuestra visita.

—Cariño… —dijo Judy besando su frente.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer, mamá. Ninguna de las dos estamos preparadas para esto. Estoy segura de que Rachel no quiere tener hijos. Al menos no hasta dentro de unos seis o siete años... —susurró.

—Cariño, eso no lo sabrás si no lo hablas con ella. No te precipites.

—No, mamá, tu no lo entiendes. Ya bastante tuvimos que pasar cuando no la admitieron en NYADA y ella rechazo lo de Los Ángeles… —dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz— Y ahora esto ¡Justo ahora que las cosas iban bien!

—Quinn, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Lo de NYADA está olvidado. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es darle la noticia a Rachel y no esperar más.

—No. Lo NYADA no está olvidado. No sabes cómo que odio ver a Rachel llegar a casa todos los días con el ánimo por los suelos. Ella intenta disimular para que no me dé cuenta, pero me doy cuenta, mamá. Ella no es feliz. Ella no quiere ser abogada. Ella quería la oportunidad que le dieron en UCLA. Ella quería cumplir su sueño. Ella quería ser alguien importante en el mundo de Broadway y por mi culpa no lo ha conseguido. Y ahora, para añadir más peso en la balanza, voy y me quedo embarazada… Mamá, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —Preguntó a su madre, pero a la mujer no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Quinn, por fin, estaba soltando todo lo que la agobiaba desde hacía años— ¡Voy a tener que dejar la universidad y empezar a buscar otro trabajo a parte del que tengo en la cafetería los fines de semana porque el bebé necesitará cosas y Rachel, si es que no me deja antes, va a…

—¡Quinn, tranquilízate! —interrumpió su madre. — Primero, no tienes que dejar la universidad. Las dos tenéis suficiente dinero para las necesidades del bebé, y si es que os llegara a faltar algo, sabes que tu padre y yo os ayudaríamos encantados, así como los señores Berry. Así que no pienses en eso ahora. Y segundo, tú no tienes la culpa de que a Rachel la rechazaran en NYADA así como tampoco de que no aceptara la oferta en la UCLA, no te culpes por eso porque sería muy injusto.

—Tal vez no directamente, pero Rachel rechazó aquello por mí y por mucho que lo niegue, sé que es así. ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento por eso? Y ahora quieres que vaya y le diga _"¡Ah! por cierto cariño, estoy embarazada"_ No mamá, las cosas no funcionan así entre nosotras.

—Mira Quinn, no sé cómo funcionarán las cosas entre vosotras, pero lo que sí sé es que Rachel te quiere —dijo mirando a su hija a los ojos— Te quiere muchísimo y para nada te culpa por lo de Los Ángeles. Ella tenía sus motivos para no aceptar aquello y no está bien que tú te culpes por eso. Así que, mañana a primera hora, tu padre y yo volveremos a Lima para dejaros solas y tú le contarás a tu mujer lo que pasa. Sin miedo. No va a pasar nada, cariño. Rachel te quiere con locura y lo entenderá todo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no os vais a ir! Mamá habéis llegado esta mañana, ¿qué va a decir papá? ¡Va a sospechar que está pasando algo! —dijo Quinn, aterrorizada por el hecho de pensar que su padre se pudiera enterar de la _gran _noticia tan pronto.

—Tú no te preocupes por tu padre, yo me inventaré algo. Pero por favor, habla con Rachel —dijo Judy acariciando la mejilla de su hija— No puedes ocultarle algo tan grande. —añadió sonriendo.

—De acuerdo…

Judy se acercó más a su hija y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Voy a ser abuela… —murmuró.

—Eso parece —dijo Quinn sonriendo por las palabras de su madre.

—¡Voy a ser abuela! —dijo esta vez separándose de su hija y mirándola sorprendida.

—Sí… —comentó la rubia frunciendo el ceño, algo desconcertada por la actitud de su madre.

—¡Madre mía, Quinn, voy a ser abuela! —exclamó en voz baja y con una sonrisa enorme.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

—Es que no… no sé, no había sido consciente de lo que tu embarazo significaba. Es decir… sí, o sea… madre mía, cariño, ¡voy a ser abuela! —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y volviendo a abrazar a Quinn.

—¿Estáis bien? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Las dos rubias saltaron del sofá, algo asustadas por la interrupción y vieron a una preocupada Rachel que las observaba desde la puerta del salón.

—Sí… sí, Rachel… —dijo Judy levantándose del sofá y secándose las lágrimas como podía— Yo ya me iba a dormir. Hasta mañana —dijo acercándose a su hija y besando su frente, antes de hacer lo mismo con Rachel y salir de allí.

Después de ver a Judy salir, ambas se sumieron en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rachel preocupada al ver el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su mujer.

—Sí —contestó Quinn bajando la mirada e intentando limpiarse un poco la cara con la camiseta vieja que llevaba.

—Oye… Siento lo de antes. La verdad es que tenías razón, he exagerado mucho la situación. Lo siento, en serio… Por favor, vuelve a la cama —le pidió una vez que estuvo frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que buscaba su mirada.

—No, Rach, no tienes que sentirlo. Tienes razón, he estado un poco rara últimamente. No es tu culpa, así que no tienes por qué disculparte —dijo mirándola— Te prometo que hablaremos de todo cuando mis padres se vayan, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Claro, como quieras… pero por favor, vuelve a la cama. No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás aquí enfadada conmigo —dijo con un gesto triste en la cara que a Quinn le pareció adorable.

—Sí, vamos. —añadió la rubia, antes de agarrar la mano de su mujer y guiarla hasta el dormitorio.

Una vez en la cama, Rachel abrazó a Quinn por detrás y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Te quiero —susurró la morena, abrazando más a Quinn contra su cuerpo.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Quinn posando sus manos sobre las de Rachel que, casualmente, descansaban en su vientre.

Aquella noche Quinn no fue capaz de dormir.

Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en que el día siguiente iba a ser difícil, no tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a contar a Rachel lo que estaba pasando.

En su cabeza se reproducían las posibles reacciones de su mujer tras darle la noticia.

Quinn tenía que reconocer que el discurso de su madre la había tranquilizado un poco. Rachel la quería y no iba a hacer ninguna tontería, pero no podía evitar no preocuparse ante una posible mala reacción de la morena.

Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto, y cerca del amanecer, Quinn cerró los ojos e intentó dormir aunque fuera solo por un par de horas.

Aquel iba a ser, sin duda, un día muy largo.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! hahaha ****¿Qué tal todo? ¿cómo os trata la vida? :)**

**Bueno, ayer estaba limpiando el ordenador y me encontré escritos los tres primeros párrafos de este one shot en una carpeta y como no sabía qué hacer con ellas me senté y salió esto que acabáis de leer xD**

**Había pensado en hacer solo un one shot, pero quiero explicar un poco mejor cómo la vida de Quinn y Rachel llegó a ser lo que era en "If I ain't got you" y me pareció que un one shot se quedaba corto, así que he decidido hacer varios capítulos. He puesto en la información que es un "two shot" porque por ahora solo tengo escrito medio capítulo máshahaha Pero espero poder escribir más de dos míseros capítulos xD**

******("Rated M" por los siguientes capítulos)******

**Por ahora aquí os dejo esto, para que os entretengáis un rato si estáis aburridas xD**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**

**P.D: Gracias por los review del último capítulo de "After the storm", me alegro mucho de que os gustara la historia! :D**


End file.
